The present invention generally relates to an adaptable three-dimensional ornamental wire frame model for display by a user in various poses or configurations. A preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to an adaptable ornamental wire frame deer model for displaying in various poses, where “deer” as used herein includes reindeer. The preferred deer model includes pivot joints at its head, hips and the knees that pivot in a generally anatomically correct manner and lock in various positions such that the user can pose the model.
Three-dimensional ornamental wire frame models are used for decorations, often during the holiday season and typically as yard ornaments or indoor decorations. The wire frame models are often draped with lights on the wires such that the outline of the wire frame is illuminated in the dark, but could also be without lights. These wire frame models are typically provided in two varieties including a fixed position model and a motorized model. The fixed position model has a predetermined display position wherein the legs, body, neck, head and other components of the model are fixed in a specific orientation relative to other components in a fixed display configuration. Although these fixed position models may have detachable or foldable components that are detached or folded for shipping and/or storage purposes, the fixed position models have only the single, fixed display configuration where the components are locked together and the model is limited to being displayed in this fixed configuration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,601 and 5,850,927 provide examples of such fixed position models. The motorized models include a motor that drives pivoting of the head, neck and/or tail of the model in predetermined motions to give the appearance that the model is moving, thereby creating a more lifelike appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,282 provides an example of a motorized model. The wire frame models are rigidly mounted in position with the exception of pivoting for the purposes of folding or disassembling of the fixed position model for storage and/or shipping or for movement under the driving forces of the motor of the motorized models.
The fixed position (also referred to herein as “static”) and motorized models are limited in their positioning for display purposes, because the models are pre-configured into their display positions by the manufacturer and the user has no ability to pose the ornamental models based upon the user's desire. For example, a common desire among holiday decorators is to recreate a Santa in a sleigh with reindeer scene where the first set of deer appear to be flying, the middle set of deer appear to be “taking off” and the set of deer closest to the sleigh appear to be running. Such a display would require the purchase of several fixed position deer models with different leg positions to replicate the realistic appearance of the deer. In addition, if one of these fixed position deer models is damaged or malfunctions, the specific one of the fixed position deer would have to be ordered to replace the specific damaged model deer. Accordingly, these fixed position models are not adaptable to the user's preferences and may be costly or difficult to replace if damaged.
It is desirable to design and construct an adaptable three-dimensional wire frame ornamental model that permits the user to pose the model in user selected and preferably anatomically correct postures. It is preferable that the adaptable ornamental wire frame model is easily manipulated into various poses without significant tooling or efforts on the part of the user. The preferred embodiment of the present invention satisfies these desires.